Xerostomia/Sjogrens 59 normals were studied as a control for our 59 subjects with Sjogrens disease. Correlations between swallowing duration and salivary flow are being made and compared across ages and between sexes. This data will become our normative basis for future studies of swallowing. Post Polio Swallowing was studied in 12 symptomatic and asymptomatic patients with post poliomyelitis muscular atrophy. Patients with new oropharyngeal symptoms were compared to asymptomatic patients. Both groups displayed similar patterns of oral-motor weakness and oropharyngeal dysphagia. Infant Swallowing 12 normal infants ranging in age from 0 to 9 months have been studied during normal feeding with ultrasound imaging. The motion and timing patterns of tongue, palate, hyoid, and pharynx during swallowing and the transportation of the bolus is being studied to determine developmental patterns and changes. A study of the effects of oral stimulation on eliciting feeding in abnormal feeders is being planned. Orthognathic Surgery 40 patients have been seen prior to orthognathic surgery and are being followed to see how surgery affects the oral swallow. Patients will be seen 3 months, 6 months, and 12 months after surgery.